neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Megastereo
Megastereo'is a radio station in the mod. It broadcasts German-language variety music, due to North Yankton's high German population. Tracklist *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Mensch - Herbert Gronemeyer *Bilder Im Kopf - Sido *Yasmine - Ich + Ich *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Eins Zwei Polizei - MoDo *Ein Bisschen Nymphoman - Alex C *Ich Will Dich - Kreis *Strumm - Sammy Deluxe *Autobahn ''(single version) - Kraftwerk *Vollig Losgelost - Peter Schilling *Terrorist - Guaia Guaia *Computer Karriere - Puhdys Script ''Note - Station dialogue is spoken in German. It is written in English for simplicity purposes'' 'Lutz: '''What a terrific song that was, even though I've been playing it over and over again for the past month! When we get back I'll be taking your requests over the Megastereo website at www.megastereo.de, funded entirelly by Sinneslöschen GmbH. Megastereo - bringing you nonstop German pop, rock, and rap all over the globe! ''"Glabe An Dich" plays 'Lutz: '''Who's having a good time out there? Hopefully the Americans out there are having a good time because we're now broadcasting over to them! What're you doing America, watching football? Stealing cars? Either way, hope you're enjoying our music! ''"Mensch" plays 'Lutz: '''Good morning Berlin, how are you? I would like to shoot myself, thanks for asking. My wife left me for a Deutsche Bahn engineer, I'm sleeping with a prostitute and I have crabs growing on my balls, and I haven't paid any taxes in years! But who cares, right? Here, we've got all the top German hits you want to hear! ''"Bilder Im Kopf" plays 'Lutz: '''The other night my friend and I went to the Fernsehturm and got piss drunk and got escorted out by the police. I'm surprised I still have my job! Many thinks to Sinneslöschen GmbH and their legal divison. Remember, if they can defend me, they can defend you! ''"Yasmine" plays '''Lutz: Don't you just love German music? Megastereo, owned by Sinneslöschen GmbH since 1998, the best music in the world, so good it'll make your head explode! "99 Luftballoons" plays Lutz: 'Damn, isn't it a shame that song ended? I'm gonna have to take a break because I made a big mess. But what was the mess? That's the beauty of the radio, ambiguity! ''"Buck Dich Hoch" plays 'Lutz: '''Megastereo, broadcasting out of Berlin from London to Moscow, and now Liberty City after numerous petitions by local Neo-Nazi groups there, but I'm not allowed to say that on the radio! I have to stop drinking so much! ''"Ein Bisschen Nymphoman" plays 'Lutz: '''This is Megastereo, owned entirelly by Sinneslöschen GmbH, the fastest growing German-run conglomerate of the past ten years. With fast food, infastructure, and technological interests across Germany and the free world, along with this radio station, Megastereo! Want another song? Stay with me, people! ''"Ich Will Dich" plays 'Lutz: '''Hello, hello, hello! You're listening to Megastereo, the radio station making Berlin dance and take off it's clothes and sweat! This one is for the ladies! ''"Strumm" plays 'Lutz: '''Here's an old one from when I was growing up! The legendary Kraftwerk, only on Megastereo! ''"Autobahn" plays 'Lutz: '''I love Megastereo, I love it! Dance in the streets, but don't leave your meat out of the fridge while you're dancing! It's gonna spoil! ''"Haus Am See" plays 'Lutz: '''Just the other day while I was driving to work, some greasy kid with a mullet and mustache tried to carjack me! What's with that? I'm sure he didn't know who he was messing with! ''"Terrorist" plays 'Lutz: '''This is Megastereo, I'm your host Lutz, and I'll be taking you on a magical musical Megastereo ride! ''"Computer Karriere" plays '''Lutz: Is it summer? Actually, it's autumn, but regardless, this here's the song for the occasion! "Der Letze Sommer" plays Old Script Note - Station dialogue is spoken in German. It is written in English for simplicity purposes 'Lutz: '''Alright America, this is Lutz Sasser on Megastero, broadcasted live from Washington D.C., funded entirely by Sinneslöschen GmbH. We're ready to bring you nonstop German pop, rock, and rap. ''"Alle Oder Keiner", "Spaast", and "Glaube An Dich" plays before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''And now, we have to briefly stop the music to bring you all an important station announcement from Sinneslöschen chairman from Berlin, Wilhelm Bauer. '''Wilhelm: '''Hello. My name is Wilhelm Bauer. You're listening to a Sinneslöschen Media station. Enjoy. ''The music fades out as "TV Show", "Erdbeben", and "Hey, Wir Wollen Die Eisbarn Sehn" plays before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''It's never a dull moment on this radio station, especially if you're German, our key demographic. Or at the very least speak German. We have to take a break from the music for a brief announcement from our great chairman, Wilhelm Bauer. '''Wilhelm: '''Sinneslöschen Media, a global network of innovation, from radio to television and from trains to fast food. '''Lutz: '''That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Now, onwards with the music! ''"Hey wir wollen die eisbarhen sehn", "Augenbling", "Haus Am See", and "Traumfanger" play before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''Now it's time for a public service announcement from Sinneslöschen chairman Wilhelm Bauer. ''Ambience music plays as Wilhelm gives a monologue 'Wilhelm: '''Hello. I'm Wilhelm Bauer. Under my guidance, Sinneslöschen GmbH has emerged as the fastest growing German-run conglomerate of the past five years. With fast food, radio stations, and technological interests across Germany and the free world, alongside a wide array of logistical and industrial achievements, we at Sinneslöschen GmbH ensure you're part of a global network of innovation. From trains to firearms, from pop radio to electronics, you can be sure of independent, quality products with every purchase. That's why we're the fastest growing cable supplier and health insurance provider in Western Europe. For more information, please visit "www.sinneslöschen.de". ''"Schwarz Zu Blau", "Bilder Im Kopf", and "Autobahn" play before Lutz comes on 'Lutz: '''We are jamming out! We are jamming out to commercial free, 100% German radio! ''"Der Blau Planet", "Völlig losgelöst" play before Lutz comes back on. 'Lutz: '''We have to take a quick break for an important announcement from Sinneslöschen Chairman, Wilhelm Bauer. Take it away. '''Wilhelm: '''Sinneslöschen Media, a global network of innovation, from radio to television and from trains to fast food. ''"Tuyet", "Ich Bin Dein Gummibar", and "Buck Dich Hooch" play as the station repeats